


burn the cheese

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [42]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Arthur wants to introduce Martin to one of Switzerland's national dishes.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	burn the cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The cheese, the cheese, the cheese is on fire.

“Skip, Douglas, do either of you have a lighter or some matches on you?” Arthur asked as he bounced into the flight deck.

“We’re on an airplane in mid-flight, why on earth do you need a lighter or matches?!” Martin asked, though even as he said it, he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer – knowing Arthur, it was probably best for everyone’s sanity if they didn’t know the answer, really.

“Well, Herc told me about fondue last night, and apparently the Swiss love it, Skip, and I thought to celebrate your new job with Swiss Air, I would heat up the cheese tray to make a fondue for you on board; do you think it’d work in a microwave instead though?”


End file.
